Snowflake (Frozen)
The Snowflake(s) appear whenever Elsa uses her ice magic, and is considered by many to be her crest. Appearance Blue crystal like snowflakes that comes in many shapes and sizes. Lore Whenever Elsa uses her ice magic small snowflakes appear in her hands (sometimes with a snowball), while large ones appear on the ground when she stomps hard. Anna loved seeing them form in her sister's hand when they were little, but after Elsa accidently hit Anna with her magic King Agnarr and Queen Iduna separated the girls. Trolls had erased Anna's memory of her sister's powers and showed Elsa what her powers and fear would do to her if she doesn't learn how to properly control it. Elsa became too scared to use her powers again, as it spread out of control in her room. Years later when Anna grabbed one of her sister's gloves, Elsa reviled her powers to everyone of the palace ballroom and ran off. As Anna and Hans tried to stop her, Elsa started to freeze the shores of her kingdom as she step on it. After she focused her magic onto her feet large snowflakes appeared and form an ice like bridge as she ran across the water, but as she stepped onto land again the ice froze the whole sea and trapped the kingdom in a endless winter. Without knowing what happen to her home, Elsa started to use her magic without fear (while making small snowflakes) and made a large one appear when she step and made the ice bridge longer (and less frosty) and a larger one when she started to create her new castle and home. Hours later when Elsa unfroze Anna's heart (and realized that 'love will thaw') she formed a large snowflake under her, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olafs' feet before raising it into the sky to free Arendelle and bring summer back. The main snowflake can also be seen in the O of the film's title (at the beginning), on Elsa's blue ice queen dress (with other snowflakes in different shapes and sizes), Sven's silver medal (when Elsa made him and Kristoff the official Ice Masters and Delivers) and on top one of Arendelle's castle towers when Elsa ice decorated it. In ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'', Elsa creates a group of large, medium and small snowflakes to make up a very tall icy Christmas tree, before freezing one of her Olaf gifs from Anna in a snowflake sharped start-like ice casing around it so it could serve as its start. While in ''Frozen II'', Elsa's traveling clothes has snowflakes as part of its design. Along Elsa using her magic to create some when she met and clamed the fire spirit, Bruni, and in her battle with the water Nokk before she was to tame and ride the horse-shaped spirit. When Elsa finally reached the legendary river, Ahtohallan, the four diamond marks that each stand for the Enchanted Forrest's spirits of fire, water, wind and earth came together to form a star, that later became a star shaped snowflake when Elsa stepped in the center of it. Where it transforms her into the fifth spirit of ice. The silver charm on the necklace that Elsa is seen wearing with her new white clothing, as a spirit of ice, looks a bit similar to the one that a young Iduna was seen wearing. Role in the Crossover Fans see the snowflake as Elsa's Snow Queen and RotBTFD crest, while Arendelle's crest is the kingdom's, Anna's and both of the sisters' crest when they are together. Much like Jack with one of his snowflakes as his RotBTD crest and the 'G' emblem as the Guardians'. Some fans see the snowflake as her Winter crest, while the pink flowers that Elsa wears in ''Frozen Fever'' as her summer crest. Arendelle's crest is sometimes placed in the center of the snowflake, as it resembles both of the sisters. Images frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-338.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-360.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-664.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-723.jpg|In Troll Vision frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-3268.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-3667.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-3778.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-3824.jpg|Ice Castle being Built frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-3927.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-10374.jpg|Freeing Arendelle and Ending the Winter frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-10692.jpg|On Medal frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-10903.jpg frozen-fever-disneyscreencaps_com-3.jpg|In Frozen Fever Frozen_II_-_Elsa_and_Snowflake.jpg Category:Frozen Category:Objects Category:Crests